Children of Mine
by TheWickedess
Summary: Draco's pregnant. Harry doesn't know. Since there is 'nothing more important to Harry than this war' Draco decides to raise his children using his own devices. Will he come back?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Children Of Mine

**Chapter:** 1 of ?

**Author:** TheWickedess

**LJ:** WickedWriter

**Wordcount:** 4,200

**Pairing: **HP/DM

**Rating: **Hard R

**Main Characters: **Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings: **Post-OoTP, Mpreg, No HBP Spoilers

**Authors Notes: **Have not given up on THRBTO (mouthful huh?) I have the sex scenes done; just need that that goes up to the sex scenes. Also, this is a re-post.

**1 of ?**

"Where are you going?" Draco demanded as Harry began to disentangle their limbs. It seemed to him Harry was ignoring him, because he went right along searching for his clothes.

"Have you seen my boxers?" He asked Draco and Draco began to internally seethe. How dare Har—Potter do this to him again.

"No, I haven't." He snapped as he too rose from the bed and began to search for his belongings. He didn't know why he let Harry keep coming back to him—he always did the same thing. He they would argue, he would apologize and then they had makeup sex. However, Draco thought this time would be different. He had really thought that this time Harry was going to stay…

"What's wrong?" Harry asked him and Draco just sneered.

"Nothing Potter," he snapped and began to search for his clothes in earnest. He didn't see the hurt look on Harry's face, nor did he want too. All he wanted to do was get away from Harry as quickly as possible.

"So it's Potter now?" Harry asked coldly and Draco almost flinched.

"Yes, yes it is." He responded just as coldly and handed Harry his boxers between the nails of his index finger and thumb. He eyed the dried semen on them in distaste and disgust.

"I believe these are yours," he stated and then Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"No," he said shortly. "Those are yours." He gestured to the ones that he found hanging from the headboard. "These are mine."

Draco felt a pink tinge begin on his cheeks, and he fought it down with a passion. He muttered a quick _'scorgify'_ with a wave of his hand. He turned away from Harry wordlessly and began to pull on his pants.

Harry came up behind him and placed his arms around the smaller boy's waist. "What's wrong?" he asked as he nuzzled Draco's hair.

"Nothing," Draco said shortly as he tried to ignore the powerful sensations that Harry's hands were giving him. Fingering his waistband teasingly, dipping a hand quickly only to pull it out even quicker.

"Something is," Harry said as he began to trail kisses down Draco's neck. "I bet you I could make it better," he whispered huskily into Draco's ear and Draco visibly shuddered.

As Harry began to nibble on his ear Draco lost all coherent thought. Why were these confounded pants on his knees anyway. They needed to be off, off and in the corner. Draco began to push them down even more while Harry abandoned nibbling on his ear to sucking, and licking on his neck.

"No," he muttered unintelligible. Instead of stopping, it made Harry began to suck upon him even fiercer. "No," he muttered again half-heartedly.

'_Look what a **Potter **has reduced you too,' a voice hissed in his ear and somehow it brought him back to reality._

"No Potter," Draco said harshly and pulled away from him. "We aren't doing this anymore." He said simply and then began to pull on his shirt.

"Doing what?" Harry asked and Draco decided that Harry was either a good actor—or he was completely clueless.

"This—!" Draco gestured wildly to the clothes strewn across the house trailing from the living room until they reached the bed, the strawberries and whipped cream, the chocolate and honey…the cantaloupe. "I can't do this anymore Harry!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "I get you for a moment just to have you slip through my fingers. I can't feel you with me one moment only to have feel that complete emptiness when you leave! I can't live like this Harry!"

All trough Draco's rant Harry's face was getting colder and colder until he turned it to a mask of impassiveness.

"And what do expect me to do about that?" Harry asked coldly and Draco was so tempted to smack him, hex him, curse him—torture him until he bled through his eyes and saw.

"What do I expect!" Draco yelled incredulously. "I expect you to stay—" He cut himself off a sneer Harry was all too familiar with on his face. "I expected you to stay," he said softly and Harry flinched. When Draco was quiet, that meant he was beyond mad. "I expected you to be with me, to not me ashamed of me to the point that you haven't told your closest friends about our relationship," Harry flinched once again at Draco's words. They were too true, and that hurt him to the bone.

"To love me unconditionally for the rest of our lives…" Draco finished and Harry looked at him wondering if it was sarcasm or was he telling the truth. "I expected you to choose me over them," he finished that just as quietly and then there was very tense silence before Harry exploded.

"PICK YOU OVER THEM!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "PICK **YOU **OVER THEM? IS THAT WHAT THIS IS TO YOU DRACO? YOU WANT TO HAVE THE STATISFACTION OF SAYING THAT 'THE BOY WHO LIVED PICKED ME OVER MILLIONS OF LIVES?' HE CHOSE TO LIVE SELFISHLY BY MY SIDE AND LET THE WIZARDING WORLD CRUMBLE? DRACO I CAN'T DO THAT AND YOU KNEW I COULDN'T FROM THE MOMENT WE STARTED THIS. YOU KNEW I TOLD YOU, YOU TOLD ME YOU UNDERSTOOD…INSTEAD OF ME _CHOOSING_ YOU HOW ABOUT YOU **JOIN **US!"

"I GAVE UP MY FAMILY FOR YOU! I GAVE UP MY FRIENDS! I GAVE UP MY **LIFESTYLE. **_YES_ YOU TOLD ME! **YES** I UNDERSTOOD BUT THINGS HAVE CHANGED. **I **HAVE CHANGED. I—I—" Draco broke off turning away, but Harry wasn't done with him. He took Draco by his shoulders and whipped him around pressing him into the wall.

"You what?" Harry hissed as he dug his nails into Draco's shoulders.

Draco was scared of Harry at that moment. Not that he would ever admit it to Harry, or anyone. Not if he were tortured, not if he were maimed, not if he were threatened under pain of death, not even if he were forced to wear Weasel's wardrobe. Okay, maybe the latter, but that was just cruel.

"I thought I was important to you," he said quietly again and Harry pressed on him harder—careful to leave their groins apart.

"**Nothing **is more important to me than this war," Harry hissed and something in Draco snapped. The war was more important Harry than him. Fine. That was perfectly fine, utterly _fucking _perfect.

Draco pushed Harry off of him in a one graceful fluid motion. He then marched out of the room with his head held high and his dignity in tact. He was not going to break down in front of _fucking perfect _Potter.

He was going to go home to sulk in the Malfoy way. In front of the fellyvison with a big carton of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream, some Twinkies, and watch his soap operas.

Then, he would torture some houseleves and other innocent creatures.

As Harry watched Draco leave he wondered how he could look so dignified, refined and utterly sexy just clad in some light blue boxers that just a few minutes ago were covered with semen.

**-oOo-**

After Draco had finished casting the Cruciatus on a mouse that the misfortune of choosing to find refuge in **his **Manor, he was trying to find a book on Voodoo that he knew his Father had.

"Where is it?" He muttered as another book flew across the room.

"Dammit! In death the man must torment me! The one thing I need from him right now…and it's not here. The bastard probably hid it, he always told me going for a Potter would have a bad end but and did I listen? _Noooo. _Father this is different. Father I actually feel for him, even if it is just the sex. Father I—here it is!" Draco yelled triumphantly.

Just as he had opened the book the Malfoy Family Heirloom Ring flared up on his finger sending a warm sensation throughout his whole body. He whipped around to see a woman, an **intruder** within Malfoy Manor, and none of the wards were affecting her in any way.

As much as his instincts were calling for him to whip out his wand and curse the bastardess into oblivion, he found himself not wanting too.

"Yes, I know you want to curse me," she said in a regal voice. "And you find yourself unable to, which for a Malfoi is unheard of. However, even though your conscious does not know that I am the founder of the Malfoi Line, your blood, your unconscious mind, and your Malfoi ring suggest other wise," she gestured to him with a wave of her left hand and he noticed the Malfoy ring on her finger gleaming as well.

Draco's eyes narrowed and he looked her up and down. Yes, she could be a Malfoy. Her eyes were the same stormy gray of his own, her hair was the same pale blonde though it had more of a golden shimmer. Her features were sharper than his own, and that was saying something. Faith

Yes, she there was no mistaking it she was a Malfoy—or at least she looked the part. But there were ancient magic's that would truly test her.

"The Book," he told her raising his chin and she raised her eyebrow at him.

"The Book hm?" She asked him smirking slightly. "Aren't you the true Malfoi. Very well then," she smirked again and then waved her hand.

Draco was shocked to see the Book of Malfoy's whizzing through the air from his father's spot in the dungeon. She saw his smirk and then shrugged.

"Wandless Magic combined with Mind Casting," she aid simply but Draco detected an undertone of anger.

The Book of Malfoy's was the creation of the first Malfoy, ever. The very same person that this _woman_ was claiming to be. Its purpose was simple, to test and see if one had Malfoy blood. You would have to place a drop of your freshly shed blood on the pages of the book and it would begin to create a family tree, allowing the Malfoy's in your family tree to glow.

"Everyone wanted to be a Malfoy, and I had everyone with blonde hair attacking me for miles," she said coldly as she lifted a ceremonial dagger from her boot and coolly stuck the point of her dagger into her index finger and allowed the blood to drop on the first pages of the book.

As the lines began to draw themselves Draco peered at them in interest. Her name was glowing, there were no Malfoy lines before her name but every name afterwards was glowing. Even those Malfoy's that seemed to have been disowned still had the slight glow to them.

"Every Malfoy comes after me," she said simply as she conjured a chair for him which he accepted unsteadily. He was face to face with the **first** Malfoy…**ever. **Celestial.

"Celestial Malfoi," she said with a smile as she conjured a chair for herself and floated down into its cushiony depths. "Beginner of the Malfoi line, Slytherin line and the Ravenclaw lines," she said with a superior look and Draco was once again floored.

"What?" He demanded straightening in his chair and was about to sprout some more questions when she raised her hand.

"Undoubtedly you know the reason why The Book of Malfoy's was created," she began and Draco nodded with a smirk.

"Because everyone wanted to be a Malfoi," he said and she nodded suddenly weary.

"Do you know why?" She asked him and he shook his head his face loosing its smirk.

"It all begins with what **I** am," she stressed the word I and closed her eyes as if to recall the memory. "I am the daughter of the goddess Macha—from Irish deities and her relations with a man—a man that later became the first Veela," she paused to open her eyes and see how he was taking it.

Draco, to his credit was taking it all in a stride. He knew there was something special with the Malfoy's. Most Malfoy children had pale blonde hair and gray eyes, if not the pale blonde hair then the gray eyes and vice versa. However, that didn't explain their lack of Veela attraction.

"My father became the first Veela **after** my birth, which is why we look like Veela's but have none of the attraction," she explained and Draco nodded.

"But the Ravenclaw and Slytherin lines?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Ah—yes. Well the first Slytherin came from a mating of a Malfoi and a Naga. This was back when the creatures of old were dying but few still lived. In case you didn't know the Malfoi line is one of **the** top tenoldest Pureblood lines because we began before time was actually considered time," she smirked and Draco returned it.

He knew he was superior to all others, even the other Purebloods and this proved it.

"Ravenclaw came from a mating of the Malfoi line and someone from the line of Athena. Her blood dominated the Malfoy blood and their children were born with neither the gray eyes nor the blonde hair. They were born with black hair and silver eyes," she said that in disgust and wrinkled her nose. "So naturally, we disowned him and his children. You can't be a Malfoi without the blonde hair and or gray eyes. It is just unheard of," she said peering at him with her gray eyes. "However, every now and then they will get a blonde thrown in there, but over all—they are just un-Malfoish," and Draco agreed.

"As time went on the gods and goddess of old died, my mother included. My father—being a Veela but still mortal died with her. I on the other hand survived. I was not a full goddess so I did not need people to believe in me to survive and while I did age I aged slower than the average human—magical and non. I got to see generations and generations and generations of Malfoi's, but in each generation the magic just a tad weaker," she raised her head and looked him in the eye.

"You do realize that all Pureblood witches and wizards descended from the gods and goddesses of old correct? Some of us just have better ancestries than others," she raised her head proudly as he gestured impatiently for her to continue.

"I also realized that the Malfoi's were very _high maintenance_ people. We wanted the best of everything and why not? They were descended from the best Goddess and the most handsome man to ever walk to Earth. They were blessed with_ cunning and trickery—"_

"Wait—" Draco cut her off remembering all of his classes on folklore. "Macha was the goddess of cunning and a lot of other things including sexuality, but no trickery."

Celestial looked torn between being upset that he cut her off and proud of his memory of her mother. She decided to do both. "Never," she began coldly. "Ever, interrupt me again." A cold wind blue and her stormy gray eyes began to rage. "Understood?"

"Yes," Draco said, fighting the temptation to add a 'mam'.

"Now, that is a good question. Ever heard of Laverna?" She asked him and he nodded.

"One of the minor deities from the Early Roman Empire. Goddess of trickery and unlawful gain."

"Exactly I mated with her son who she had with a muse," she smirked and then continued. "As I was saying we learned cunning and trickery from the from the masters of it themselves. So naturally they advanced in politics, and careers in law but no matter how much they got in life when they died they **always wanted more**. And who was I to deny what my descendants wished? So I did it."

"Did what?" Draco demanded and she shrugged.

"I gave **true** Malfoi's the gift of a certain eternal life. When they leave this world they go on to the next. A world that has nothing but Malfoi's and their intended's." She paused leaning back into her chair. "You could say it is the equivalent of a Muggle RPG game. There are some people that I decided to whip away from the afterlife because they would make things more interesting but other than that—everyone there is a Malfoi,"

"It is like life—but you can never die. You live in the body of your prime and try to achieve your goals. If you want to have the most money, strive for that—you have eternity to achieve it and once you achieve it start over again. Search for magical weapons, win tournaments, see if you can kill the most Malfoi's before someone kills you—have a goal and go towards it until you reach it and find another one. In The World of Malfoi—that is what it is referred to—everything that can happen in the Real World can happen, except death. And even then if you want to move on, that can be arranged. I do believe only about five Malfoi's have wanted too move on though and they were the first ones there. They have truly done everything life has to offer."

Draco watched her nodding as the entire chunk information sunk in. "So all Malfoy's go to this place?" He asked delicately wrinkling his nose and she copied him—or rather he was coping her because she was most likely the first to do that.

"Heavens no!" She said swatting it away. "Only true Malfoy's make it. You can bare the Malfoi name and not be a true Malfoi. You can be disowned and still be a true Malfoi. It all gets decided when you die." She nodded and Draco looked at her out the sides of his eyes crossly.

"Why are you coming to me now?" He demanded. "I am not to die anytime soon!"

She looked at him and smirked, the patented Malfoy Smirk (562 BC) and purred, "Are you sure?"

The shock must have shown on his face because she laughed. "Yes, you are correct sir. You will not die for a while now—but I have a proposition for you. There is nothing for you in this world right now," she told him and Draco opened his mouth to protest.

"What are you going to say?" She spat, getting angry over nothing he could see. "For _Harry?_ The damn Potter who can't even see what he has? You don't have a side in the war—and until this damn war is over there is nothing you can do but sit in your Manor—a very nice Manor it is—and watch as your friends fall like flies and listen to your lover moan and groan about his side of the war." Her eyes narrowed and Draco recognized her voice as the voice that whispered in his ear as Harry was nibbling him earlier.

"You—you—" he couldn't even get the words out.

"Yes," she said sighing relaxing back into her chair. "You are the strongest—magical wise—that I have had in a long time. Your potential is practically limitless and a bond was automatically between me and you when The Blood bared someone strong enough."

There was a silence before she spoke again. "Look, my outburst was uncalled for," she began and Draco noticed how she admitted she was wrong but did not apologize in true Malfoy fashion. "But it hurts me to see you in so much pain because of a blind green eyed boy. Which is why I propose you come to The Realm, just for a few years—learn more about magic and fighting. Do something productive with your life and by the time you come back the war should be over. You need to forget about that green eyed twit and some time in The Realm will do you good,"

Draco was silenced once again, and this was unheard of. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to go, he really did. He was probably the first this was ever offered too and it was so tantalizing. To live a life without having to die, come back, die, and then go back and that way he would be able to compare The Realm to The World and if it would be better for him just to move Beyond.

But what about Harry? Some small part of his mind asked and he snarled at himself. What about him? Don't be selfish, he chided himself. Harry needs you even if he doesn't know it.

"If not for yourself do it for an extension of yourself," Celestial said and Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

"What do you mean?" He demanded and she pointed at his stomach.

What? What did she mean? Was she trying to tell him that he was…no. It couldn't be. He was **male. **But you have been feeling off as of late, some part of him argued sounding a lot like Pansy. The cravings for odd foods, and the sickness in the mornings.

"But I'm male," he protested lamely and she stood and gestured for him to do the same.

"Maybe," she said lightly as if this were an everyday occurrence. "But you are also a Malfoi."

"How?" he protested in the same weak voice and she sighed.

"One of my descendants was born, in the stages of the Early Roman Empire. Naturally, he grew up as all Malfoi's do, wealthy, and getting what he wants. Well—he fell in love with a brown haired, amber eyed, tan skinned slave. He didn't want to marry and keep the slave as a lover—he wanted to marry the slave. Of course this was unheard of—but nothing is impossible for a Malfoi, he did it and then it all went down hill. It was stated in his father's will that he would get the money and estate of the Malfoi's after he produced an heir with his spouse. Without an heir, he would be poor, as would the rest of the Malfoi's after him—including you—should he adopt children or have them with a consort. I could not let my Malfoi's be poor. The mother prayed to me and it was such a strong prayer that my body was filled with so much power—that I could do what I needed. I gave that Malfoi, and every Malfoi' afterwards the ability to have children. No Malfoi woman of blood has ever been barren and in some cases it has been known to let a man conceive just as it did with him and now you," she smiled wistfully. "I am so powerful." She remarked and Draco just glared.

He didn't believe it. Not one bit.

"Malfoi to the core," she muttered and pressed both of her palms to his stomach. At first Draco could feel her magic expanding around his stomach as if protecting it, and then she reached out and touched something within it with her magic. That was unsurprising.

What was surprising was that that thing in his stomach reached back out—drawing on Draco's own magic to touch Celestials.

"Oh my, you are a powerful baby aren't you?" Celestial asked jovially and Draco snapped before even thinking. "Of course he is, he is a Malfoy."

He hadn't even realized he spoke until she looked at him oddly replying, "I know."

"You don't have to decide now," she told him arching her back. "When you want me, just touch the Malfoi ring and think of me. I'll be here for your answer," she nodded to him, inclined her head to his stomach and then disappeared in blue, and silver light.

He was pregnant. He—was—pregnant. He, Draco Malfoy, was with child.

In the middle a war.

Fuck! If he would have known this could happen he would have used a condom! He didn't want to bring up a child in the middle of a war. And Harry, what about Harry? Didn't he deserve to know? He was half of this too.

_Nothing, is more important than this war. _

His words echoed into Draco's head and he wondered if it was Celestial's doing. Then again, she couldn't have forced Harry to say that could she?

_No. _

A week.

A week, Draco decided. He would give Harry a week to come back. If he did not, he would leave for the Realm. His child did not need to know about the war that was going on or be forced to participate in it as the Child of Harry Potter and or the Child of Draco Malfoy would be expected to do. If Harry didn't come to him in a week Draco would leave for The Realm, without telling him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Children of Mine

**Chapter:** 2 of ?

**Author:** TheWickedess

**LJ:** WickedWriter

**Wordcount:** 3,300

**Pairing: **HP/DM

**Rating:**Hard R

**Main Characters: **Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings:**Post-OoTP

**AN:** I always thought Draco would be a Cereal buff, that and ice cream.

**2 of ?**

**Day Six**

Draco was restless. It had been six days, since he had made this vow and Harry still had not shown. He only had one day—one-day left and then he would leave. Not, that Draco was worried about it or anything—Harry always came at the last minute. Draco looked at the luggage he had put next to the fireplace. When Harry came he would look as if he were leaving, which he was, but if Harry did come he could tell him nothing about The Realm. Sighing Draco snapped his fingers and one of his houseelfs appeared. He was dressed in a large bland green pillowcase with the Malfoy insignia engraved on it.

"Bring me a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch, a bowl, some milk, and a spoon," Draco commanded and waved his hand to signify to the houseelf that he was dismissed. However, the houseelf did not get the message he looked at Draco with worried large amethyst eyes.

"Does Master Draco want Filky to put Cinnamon Toast Crunch _in_ bowl _with_ milk and spoon?" Filky asked and Draco sighed.

"No you insufferable vermin, I can do that myself! Just bring it to me!" Draco snapped and Filky disappeared with a terrified _'pop'. _

A few seconds later another 'pop' was heard and Filky appeared carrying a tray with all that he asked for shaking horribly in terror. Sadly, he didn't get it right. There was a Cinnamon Toast Crunch _in_ a bowl _with_ milk _and _a spoon.

"Filky!" Draco roared as the houseelf set the tray down on the table.

"Y—yes, Master Draco?" Filky stuttered.

"What did I ask you for?" He asked dropping his voice.

"Master Draco asked Filky for Cinnamon Toast Crunch," the elf said shaking violently now and Draco scowled.

"No, I did not," he hissed and Filky flinched.

"Yous, did not sir?" he squeaked and Draco resisted the temptation to roll his eyes.

"Nos," Draco said mocking the houseelfs way of speech. "I's did not. Now you will tell me exactly what was said within our little conversation earlier, do you understand?" Filky nodded his large ears flapping up and down against his face.

"Masters Draco said," Filky began and continued in a voice sounding remarkably like Draco's own. " 'Bring me a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch, a bowl, some milk, and a spoon,' "

"And what did Filky say?" Draco asked sighing.

"Filky says," he began in Draco's voice and then shook his head and continued in his normal high-pitched squeaky voice, " 'Does Master Draco want Filky to put Cinnamon Toast Crunch _in_ bowl _with_ milk and spoon?'"

"And what does Master Draco—I mean and what did I say?"

"Masters Draco said 'No you insufferable vermin, I can do that myself! Just bring it to me!'" After he reiterated this Filky began to tremor throughout his whole body.

"And did you do what I said?" Draco demanded and he whispered something unintelligible.

"What was that?" He snapped and he flung himself at his knees.

"Nos I didn't Master Draco. I's am sorry—hic—Filky is soo sorry Masters Draco! He promises he won't ever do it again," Filky's eyes widended when he realized he had just launched himself onto him.

"Bad Filky, Bad Filky," he muttered and picked up the book on the table closest to Draco. He began to pound himself on the head with his book. "Bad Filky! Bad Filky! Bad Filky!"

"Stop it you sorry excuse for a being!" Draco yelled as he jumped up from his seat and grabbed the book from her. "That is a very expensive book! If you ruined it I will be very displeased," he hissed as he snatched it.

"I's am sorry Masters Draco," Filky said through his whimpers. "Filky is soos sorry," he then grabbed the lamp post and began to pound himself with that. Draco had been inspecting his Dark Arts book when he heard the sound of metal hitting flesh.

"Dimmit!" He yelled as he snatched that from her as well. "You miserable excuse for a servant, what have I told you about punishing yourself?"

"N—no—not to?" Filky asked fearfully and Draco nodding.

"Do you remember what I said I would do if you did punish yourself?" He asked and he nodded his eyes going wide.

"Clothes," he whispered going pale and Draco nodded again. He inspected him and sighed. "Go change into another pillowcase, that one is filthy." He commanded and he disappeared in a pop.

Draco sank his bones into his chair and stared into the fire. It was tiring commanding so many brainless servants. What time was it? 8:24 AM, Harry had a little bit of time.

Damn him. Damn him for making Draco feel this way and not knowing it. Damn him for picking the war of Draco. Damn him for those smoldering green eyes that got clouded over with lust. Damn him for having sperm potent enough to make another man pregnant. Damn him for ruining Draco's illusions about his life, which inevitably brought this upon them both. But most of all, damn him for not being properly afraid of Draco. For if he were he would be frightened by the mere thought of what Draco would do if he even thought about leaving the way that he did.

Was he losing the subtle art of intimidation? Was his glare not enough to send fear quivering in the hearts of men, women, children and animals?

"Filky?" Draco whimpered to the air and Filky appeared without a moment to spare.

"Yes Masters Draco?" It seemed he changed his pillowcase just as Draco as he commanded.

"Do I frighten you?" He cooed and Filky began to tremor just at the dangerous tone he was using.

"Ye—Yes Masters Draco."

"So," Draco said as he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I intimidate you."

Filky nodded his ears flapping up and down on his face.

"You would do anything I said right? If you weren't my servant, because you were terrified of me," Filky nodded again and Draco continued. "So—what would you be afraid I would do to you?"

"Erm—well Masters Draco Filky would be afraid yous would shut his head in the oven. And Filky would be afraid that Master Draco would iron his ears. And Filky would be afraid that Master Draco would tie his hands to his feet, place a stone around his waist and drop him into The Big Water. And Filky would be afraid that Masters Draco would rip off his fingers one by one and stick them into all the holes Filky has in his body. And Filky would be afraid that master Draco would take his intestines, make Filky eat them, and then strangle Filky with them. And—should Filky go on?" He asked Draco with wide eyes and Draco looked mildly impressed.

"You think I would do all of that to you, and that is why you are afraid of me?" He asked and Filky nodded affirmative.

"Good," Draco said with a satisfied grin. "Good."

**-OoOoOoOoO-**

"What in the hell is taking him so long?" Roared Draco as he threw a book across his study. Taking a deep breath Draco clutched his hair. He needed to calm down. He needed to get his mind off of Harry.

"I'll—I'll write a letter," he decided as he tugged on his hair. "I'll write a letter to Pansy, Theodore, and Blaise," he decided as he sat down at his desk. "Wait, not Theo. He still thinks I want Pansy. So I'll writer to Pansy for neutral, and Blaise for light."

Hands shaking Draco took a deep breath to calm himself before writing the letters.

_Dear Pansy,_

_I am writing this letter to inform you that I am leaving. I should be gone for about twelve years. Yes I know, blunt and straight to the point is not I—it is the result of my lover whom I have decided I am leaving. Some circumstances beyond my control have decided that it would be best if I leave while the war is going on. Do not try to find me, for you will be unable to._

_However I am not writing only to inform you of these pleasantries. I need you, along with Blaise, to look after my estate while I am gone. Yes, I know you should include your husband but he and I are not on the best terms as of late. Please make sure that my house elves do not slack off but do not give them corporal punishment. If I come back and I hear that my house elves have been abused in any way I will yank off your fingers and plug them into every single hole of your own body._

_Also, please keep an eye on my investments and such. I know that while now you may just be a simple housewife—you were once one of the brightest Slytherin's of our year. _

_With Love,_

_DM _

_P.S. If you want to get in touch with me before I leave. Send a letter ASAP, as in—two minutes after you get this letter._

Draco made a copy of that letter, changing the part about the housewife so that Blaise wouldn't be offended. He still claims that he was 'experimenting' for the good part of two years. He sent his eagle owl for both of them. He should have sent one to Theodore as well—but the crazed man still maintained he was after Pansy.

He had her and he could keep her. Draco had his, or did. He didn't seem to have him anymore. Draco looked at his clock and then sighed. It was 11: 58 PM. Harry had two minutes. As soon as the clock-hit 12:00 Draco was going to signal for Celestial to come. Technically he had given Harry seven days even if it wasn't seven full days.

Harry—no Potter didn't need seven full days; he shouldn't have needed one day. Draco awoke from is musings when the clock struck twelve. As much as him that wanted to scream, and yell and destroy his own study he did not. He did not. He hardened his resolve and his face and touched his ring and he didn't even have to think of her. He was gone.

He was transported to what looked like the inner workings of a cave.

"Please tell me this is not The Realm," he said with disdain and she frowned at him.

"Could you see any Malfoy living here?" She demanded and he shook his head.

"Then don't as stupid questions," she snapped and then waved her hand in front of a door. The door disappeared and a swirling blue and silver vortex appeared.

"Go," she commanded and he looked at her oddly. She seemed to have a hint of urgency in her voice.

"What's wrong?" He demanded and she sighed.

"Nothing, but it has just been Seen that the war is going to escalate. I just want to get you and your sons out of here as quickly as possible," she told him and he nodded.

Draco stood in front of the door and took a deep breath before he actually heard what she said.

"Sons?" He demanded and she grinned at him before pushing him through the vortex. He disappeared in a flash of blue, and silver with green sparks.

"Celesti?" Came a distinctly high-pitched childish voice and Celestial turned around and came face to face with—herself.

"Yes Celest?" Celestial asked her twin sister and the woman gazed upon her with large childish gray eyes.

"Are we doing the right thing?" She asked pouting and Celestial wrapped her younger sister in her arms tightly.

"Of course we are love," she said as she stroked her sister's hair.

"But—but the war is only going to esc—es-culate, because Draco's not there." She said but Celestial began to shush her.

"Yes, I know my child," she soothed. "I know. But we don't care about the Wizarding World as a whole my dear."

"We—we don't?" Celest asked through her sniffling.

"No dear, we care about the Malfoy, name," Celestial corrected. "And what would have happened to the Malfoy name if Draco would have stayed?" She asked.

"Well—well—Draco and Harry would have given up their power Voldemort to save their children, but then later on the children would have to use all of their power to defeat Voldemort, leaving them dry and all of the magic of the Malfoy family—" Celest couldn't even go on, she choked on a sob.

"Shhhh, love, it's okay," Celestial said as she rocked her little sister back and forth. She knew how much it pained her sister to remember her visions, but this vision had pained her as well.

"The magic of the Malfoy family would have been barren," Celest yelled through a sob and Celestial felt tears prickle the back of her eyes just thinking about that.

"For how long?" Celestial asked. She had to make this lesson stick with her sister if she was never going to question her authority.

"For—forever." Sobbed Celest and Celestial nodded grimly.

"Yes, yes it would," Celestial, said as she rocked her sister back and forth. "But everything is better now. Things have to be better now."

"They have to?" Celest asked through wide eyes filled with tears.

"Yes," Celestial said as she kissed her sister's forehead. "They have to."

**-OoOoOoO-**

Draco was knocked through the portal his mind in a whirl. Twins? He was going to have **twins**? Now for some reason Draco was feeling bad. Maybe he should have told Harry, maybe—he should have.

"Ouch, damnit!" Draco yelled as he hit the ground. He looked up and was with awe with what he saw. It seemed he was in the center, at the marketplace. He consciously stood up with his chin in the air as he brushed the dirt off of his clothes. He looked around and saw that most people had ignored the new comer. The light blonde hair around him was startling; everyone looked the same or would to an outsider. However, Draco was an expert. He could detect the subtle workings of a pointer nose, rounder cheekbones, and a cleft chin.

Almost, everyone had ignored him. There was one oaf that had the audacity to laugh at him. He wasn't even doing polite snickering, he was laughing outright in an undignified un-Malfoy manner.

"You, are you a NPC?" He demanded strutting up to him, and the man raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you deaf, blind or both?" He asked in a regal baritone. He pulled off the hood of his cloak and stated. "I am a Malfoy."

Frowning, Draco gave him a once over. He was ebony, and large. He was built like a giant at 6'4, thick necked with muscles. That was Draco assumed he was a NPC, no Malfoy had ever been anything but slender—or so he had thought. But as he looked closer he detected a Malfoy nose and chin, his cheekbones were too slender to be Malfoy though. Then there was the obvious, the grey eyes and fair straight blonde hair.

"I am Darik," he stated as he realized what Draco he should have known from the beginning.

"I am Draco," Draco stated with an incline of the head. No need to apologize, he was a Malfoy. There was no point in stating his last name either; they both were Malfoy's.

"Dragon," Darik stated as he motioned for Draco to follow him through the forest. "You father named you well," he decided as he looked into Draco's eyes.

"Ruler of the land," Draco remarked sourly. He still hadn't forgiven him for the deaf, blind, or both crack. "Your father had high hopes for you," he sneered and he was shocked with Darik just laughed.

"Yes, yes he did, but I did it so I was named well," Darik told him, but Draco wasn't paying attention. He had just seen someone he knew.

"Lucius!" He yelled and his father turned around—his eyes almost popping out of his skull.

"Draco," his father yelled in a jovial voice so unlike the one Draco had heard as a child. His father jogged over to him and clapped his son a hug on the back.

"Didn't expect you'd die so soon with that lover of yours," his father remarked but Draco was still in shock. He couldn't speak. Where was the father he had known his whole life.

"He is still in the shock phase," Darik whispered to him. "He has been given a second chance, so now he is experimenting with other ways of living. All Malfoy's who come here after death do it, but they all realize that the regal way of doing things was right in the near future."

Draco nodded a Darik his eyes still wide. He finally found the words to spkea to his father. "I am not dead," was all he could say and Lucius peered at him concerned.

"Ah—that's right son. Of course you're not," his father said but whispered to Darik, "denial."

"I'm not in denial," Draco snapped. "Celestial said that it would be safer for me and my sons if we came to The Realm while the war played out," and then clapped his hands over his mouth.

"Sons?" Lucius asked. "I'm a grandfather?" He asked his eyes wide and then began to peer around. "Well where are they? I didn't think I had been dead that long—or are they still in their mother's stomach? Where is the girl? I hope it wasn't that Pansy girl—having their mother's nose—" Lucius and Draco both visibly shuddered.

"So where is she?" Lucius demanded after a moment of thankfulness for them both and Draco sighed.

"There is no mother father," Draco stated and he watched his father's face. Confusion, disbelief, and finally understanding.

"Potter," he spat in a tone that Draco recognized much from his life.

"Yes," Draco said wrinkling his nose.

"I told you about those Potter boys," his father chastised and Draco sighed.

"Yes, you did and I should have listened." Draco admitted and his father nodded.

"Yes you should have," he decided but then swept Draco up in another large hug. "My son gets to experience the joy of childbirth!" He yelled and swung Draco around as if he were a child.

"Father!" Draco yelled horrified. "But me down this instant! I am not playing with you man! I do not care if you are my father! I will curse you from here to obvilvion!" Draco continued to yell obscenities while Darik just laughed.

It was going to be a long eternity.

**-oOoOoOoOo-**

At 12:38 AM Harry James Potter stumbled out of the fireplace in search of Draco. Pansy had forwarded him her letter as soon as she got it. How she knew about them was beyond him—he had never even told Ron or Hermione. But then again—Luna knew, so maybe it was just right for them to tell their exes.

The luggage was still there, so maybe Draco was still there.

"Draco!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs. "Where are you?" He demanded as he searched every room in the manor he could get into. Not in the study, the bedroom, the library, the dining room, the servants quarters—no where.

"WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU DRACO?" Harry asked as he slumped against the door to their bedroom. How could he leave him? How could Draco just up and leave?

As Harry pondered the answers to these questions, one thing was certain. No matter what the circumstances he would never forgive Draco for leaving him like this.

Never.


	3. Chapter 3

1**Title:** Children Of Mine

**Chapter:** 3 of ?

**Author:** TheWickedess

**LJ:** WickedWriter

**Wordcount:** 7,400

**Pairing: **HP/DM

**Rating: **Hard R

**Main Characters: **Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings:**Post-OoTP

**Week 12**

Draco was upset. No, that was an understatement. Draco was livid. He was now in his third month of pregnancy, and if it were bad for a female—it was murder for him. His only visitors were Darik and his father. Luckily, he did have his necessities such as ice-cream (cookies and cream, and cookie dough), Cereal (Cinnamon Toast Crunch, Captain Crunch Berries), and small things to torture—but one of his largest needs was missing. People to boss around and make completely miserable just like he was. A knock on his door. Rising from his chair in which he was reading _'So you wanna get him back for doing this to you' _and peeked through the peephole. Even though he was in The Realm things were still dangerous. Three days ago some dangerous beast came around the borders of his fence with Darik right on his heels. Draco was shocked to see Darik take care of the animal with just a broadsword—no wand in sight.

It was Darik at the door. His so called 'protector'. Now that Draco thought about it what qualified him to be a good protector for him? What did he know about knocked-up men? Draco unlocked the door with a wave of his hand and went back to his reading. It took a moment for Darik to open the door and after he got in Draco saw why. His arms were filled with books. Draco looked at him curiously as he struggled to find somewhere to place them.

Once the large man had placed the books on the floor with a thud he looked at Draco sourly. "Thank you for the help."

"What me?" Draco asked eyes wide. "But I shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting. I'm pregnant. You wouldn't want me to hurt my sons would you?" Draco asked aghast and Darik just rolled his eyes.

"When **I** was pregnant I did plenty of heavy lifting, and fighting. I even fought off a rival Lord," Darik rolled his eyes and smirked at Draco's open-mouthed shocked look.

"Close your mouth," he teased. "It's not becoming of a Malfoy." Draco snapped his mouth closed quickly.

"You? Took it in the ass?" He demanded laughing and Darik glared.

"My lover was a very powerful and demanding Lord," Darik glowered.

"Oh come off it," Draco said waving it off still laughing. "You sound like you didn't enjoy it. Anyway, I'm not one to be talking am I? I never topped with Har—him." Draco didn't even say **his** name anymore. In an effort to forget. However, it seemed the rest of the world was not trying to let him forget.

"Him? Oh you mean Potter. The green-eyed runt who stole your heart and your ass," Darik laughed and Draco glared.

"Oh come off it!" Darik mocked using Draco's words against him. "You look like you didn't enjoy it. Anyway, I'm not one to talk am I? But I did get the chance to top _sometime._"

Draco just glared until he realized something. "What time period are you from?" He asked Darik who looked a little taken back by the question.

"Early Middle Ages," he said with a shrug. "Oh! That reminds me—I finally caught up with the woman who is to be your nursemaid. That is what all these books are for," Darik gestured to the books he had brought in.

"There are books on male pregnancy?" Draco asked and Darik shook his head negative.

"These are books on her history. She is from the Early Roman Empire and lets just say she makes sure everyone knows it and if you don't want to hear her mouth you need to know everything."

"Right," Draco said skeptically. "What's her name?

"Aemilia," Darik responded promptly. "And she will be hear some time in the next two weeks. She was on a quest when I contacted her."

"A quest?" Draco asked wrinkling his nose and Darik nodded not noticing. "Yes, said she needed some more rare medicinal herbs. Something about having to sedate you while she cuts you open."

"What?" Draco demanded and Darik smiled.

"Oops. Did I let that slip?"

**-oOo-**

**Week 13 **

There was a knock on Draco's door. At 8 in the morning. No one disturbed him at eight in the morning. It just was not done. Everyone knew that at 8 in the morning Draco Malfoy was doing his cardio, his very manly cardio, and hated to be disturbed.

"Come in," he snapped raising his head slightly. The position they were now in had them with their legs spread apart and each hand on their respected ankles.

The person knocked again.

"I said come in dammit!" He roared at the door above the 'music' that was playing. "I'm not going to open it so you'd better open it yourself."

There was something on the other side of the door that sounded like a "hump" and then his whole door was blown off his hinges in a large, bright blast. Standing in front of where his door used to be was a woman of a very menacing 5'0, waving her wand back and forth.

"Better?" She asked with an evil smirk on her face and stepped forward. Draco saw that while she was old, she was not old. She had many wrinkles on her face, but her skin was not saggy and her body looked as lithe as ever. She had sharp intelligent grey eyes and dirty blonde hair, which was in a tight bun. She was 5'0 but carried her self as if she were six feet tall.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" Draco demanded, but as he looked into her one eyebrow raised stare, his question just faltered off. "Aemilia." It was a statement not a question and she smirked.

"At least you are wise enough to know that," she stated and Draco realized that he was going to be dominated. Again. "Yes. I am Aemilia, the best male pregnancy expert there ever was." She was saying as she began to make her way to his couch.

"And what makes you so qualified?" Draco sneered, trying to hold on to his imposing nature while wearing his cardio outfit complete with sweatbands.

She looked at him in amusement. "The first pregnant male was my son, the second his lover, and the third my grandson," her amusement then ended. She took her wand long whippy wand made of rosemary and snapped it across the floor in front of him like a ruler.

"But what do you think you are doing? You are a pregnant **male** Malfoy. Not some pregnant housewife who wants to keep her figure after pregnancy so her husband will still love her!" She yelled and Draco blushed deeply exposing his 'secret.'

"I see," she said quietly and walked back over to where he door used to be. She frowned slightly, waved her wand, muttered an incantation and his door was back where it used to be. She turned to him and Draco decided that he did not like the devilish look in her eye. "It seems. I have a lot of work to do," she said decidedly. "So it would be best to get to it."

Little did Draco know, that those words meant the beginning of hell for him.

**-OoOoOoO-**

"Here are your prenatal vitamins," she said over dinner and handed Draco some of what looked like a bunch of rabbit food. He detected a couple of acorns, a bay leaf, what seemed to be a piece of a cactus minus the needles, a piece of candytuft, a daffodil, a couple eucalyptus leaves, fever few and fennel, garlic, holly leaves, hyssop, two iris's a couple jasmines, juniper—and many more.

Draco looked at her and swallowed the remark that was in his mouth. He separated those that he knew and then left the rest. "What are these?" He asked and she sighed.

"What do they teach you children nowadays? Lily, calia lily, day lily, tiger lily, mint, moss, nasturtium, orange blossom, cattleya orchid, orchid, palm leaves, yellow poppy, rose bud, rosemary, sage wisdom, stock, sunflower, thyme, variegated tulip, violet, yarrow, yarrow, yarrow, yellow zinna,"

"And I have to eat these because?" Draco asked and she snapped at him her eyes narrowing.

"Because you want your kids to come out with the best as the best. These are the flowers for health, wealth, healing, beauty, wisdom, and many others. Are you questioning my methods?" She hissed the last part her eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"No, mam," Draco, said frozen in his chair. "But—" he tried. "Must I eat _all_ of them_ every_day?"

"Yes!" She yelled jumping up from her chair. "If you eat enough yarrow during pregnancy your children will heal like that—" she snapped. "Strength, they will get stronger and wiser by the day. I know what I am doing you cunnus, and it would be wise of you to remember that."

"Yes mam," Draco muttered as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Good," she said as she eased herself back into her hair, and waved back some of the strands of hair that had fallen out of her bun. "Now, I would like for you to put these in your food when you eat. I do not care which ones you put with which meal, but they all must be devoured before eight o'clock each day. I will find the plants and herbs for you until I believe you until the children are born. Then if you want to continue my methods you will have to find them on your own."

**Week 17 **

Draco was doing something important. He knew he was, he just couldn't remember what it was. He had grabbed one of the books off of his dresser, and another one too. One was on the Early Roman Empire, and the other was on how to win back your lover.

He walked into the living room with both books in either of his hands frowning. Aemilia looked up at him. "What's wrong?" She demanded seeing his frown and he looked at her. "I can't remember what I was doing," he stated simply and she looked amused.

"You are one of the most textbook case pregnancies I have never nursed Draco," she said smiling, but then she noticed the books in his hands. "How To Win Back Your Lover hm?" She asked and he blushed deeply.

"Draco," she began in a soft tone. "Are you still thinking about that green-eyed slave—I mean boy?" She asked and he looked at her out the corner of his eyes.

"No," he said defiantly and she sighed.

"Come sit next to me Draco," she said patting down a spot next to the couch and Draco scowled. She was not allowed to be this nice.

"Now seriously Draco, why is it so hard for you to forget him?" She asked and Draco's scowled deepened.

"Because I love him, he was the first person I was every allowed to be myself with. Not Draco the Ice King, but myself. When I'm with him—I feel complete—whole. He may not know it Aemilia but he needs me, I was the one thing that was constant in his life. He knew no matter what happened I would be there and now I'm not," Draco rubbed his arms around himself. It was suddenly very cold.

_THWAP!_

"What was that for?" Draco demanded and Aemilia just looked smug.

"For not thinking like a damn Malfoy. If he don't know than he doesn't deserve to know. You need to get your priorities straight. Harry Porter or whatever his name is is of no concern of you know. You need to get over him and yourself for your children. For those twin babies in your stomach who will depend on you for everything upon arrival. You need to learn the old magicks, for your children's sake, and everything else that anyone in the realm can teach you. He may be the father of your children, Draco but for now that is it. The only important things in your life are these children, and me, and yourself." She added as an afterthought.

Draco would never admit it then. But he honestly took her words to heart.

**Week 21 **

Draco was having dinner with his immediate family. His grandfather Cadmus, and his new girlfriend a twenty-six year old NPC named Julia. His father Lucius, who was starting to act as Draco remembered him, Aemilia, Darik and Celestial. Draco digging into his pheasant with garlic yarrow, rosebud sauce with daffodil petals, watching as everyone ate chicken without the added flowers happily.

"I want some water," Draco announced to the table that was chatting idly with each other. Aemilia looked at him oddly before continuing her chat with Cadmus.

"I said I want some water," Draco said a little louder and Cadmus looked at him oddly.

"Well then go get some," came his grandfather's gruff voice before continuing to chat.

"I don't want to get some," Draco said through gritted teeth. "I want someone to get it for me…now!" He yelled and everyone at the table ceased what they were doing to watch him.

"Draco," Lucius admonished. "You were not raised like this. If you want something you can go and get it yourself, we are not here to baby you." When his father spoke like that it was best to obey but Draco did not feel like obeying.

"I don't want to get it myself father," he said softly. "And one of you will get it for me."

"No we will not Draconis," Aemilia snapped. "I have had about enough of you and your childish behavior. Act like an adult!"

Everyone then resumed his or her conversations and Draco began to get angry. He clutched his glass of yarrow juice tightly. Everyone was so absorbed in their conversations they did not notice when their silver wear started to tremble along with Draco's hands. Or how the wind would suddenly pick up when he flared his nostrils. Everyone that is except for Celestial, who was watching out the corner of her eyes, and Julia, who was watching him terrified.

"I want some water," Draco stated again and when everyone ignored him his hands began to tremble even more. He began to get red in the face, which spread down to his fingertips. He felt uncontrolled magic surge through his body from his stomach and up to his fingertips. Something was going to happen, something was going to—

"I'LL GET YOUR WATER!" Julia yelled unable to control her fear. Everyone at the table stopped to stare at her. "I mean—I'll get it if someone will just point out to me where the kitchen is."

"Dear," Cadmus chided gently. "You don't have to get his water for him."

"I—I—know," Julia stuttered unable to keep the tremble out of her voice as Draco's temper flared at his grandfather's statement. "I—I want to is all. Any specific type of water?" She asked and he shook his head negative.

She was back a couple of moments later with a glass of regular water. He smiled at her graciously when he accepted it and looked at his family members smugly before he took a sip—which he spit right out into Darik's face.

"What the hell is this!" He demanded his face livid.

"W—water," Julia whimpered and Draco's eyes widened considerable.

"What kind of water?" He demanded.

"Plain!" She wailed her brown locks waving in front of her face.

"AND DID I ASK FOR PLAIN!" He yelled as he clutched the glass so hard that it cracked.

"YES!" She yelled and his whole body went red. He felt the power surge from his stomach to his fingertips. His whole body turned red, his eyes went from a swirling stormy grey to a fire lit green. At least one of them was fire lit green, while the other one was a lightning struck stormy grey.

"Wrong answer," he whispered menacingly and the glass in his hand melted as lightning struck the other glasses in the room.

"We wanted jasmine and juniper," he said as he sat down looking oddly satisfied.

"DRACONIS MALFOY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Darik yelled as he stared at his diminished glass. "DO YOU KNOW HOW RARE OUR WATER IS! IT WAS FROM THE ALPS YOU IGNORAMUS!"

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT MY GIRLFRIEND IN SUCH A MANNER. A WIZARDS DUEL, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

"HOW DARE YOU EMBARRASS ME IN FRONT OF MY FATHER. ACT LIKE A MALFOY DRACO. ACT HOW I TAUGHT YOU TO ACT. YOU ARE BEING TO GRYFFINDOR FOR YOUR OWN GOOD. JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE BEDDING ONE DOES NOT MEAN YOU NEED TO ACT LIKE ONE!"

Amidst all of this yelling Draco heard naught a word. All he was concerned about was what was going on in his stomach.

"They punched," he muttered and all the yelling ceased.

"What?" Aemilia asked and a grin lit up Draco's face.

"They punched! I felt them punch—owe—there it goes again. My children are strong—owe—and coordinated. They keep punching at the same time."

"Oooo! Let me feel!" Cooed Julia, her fear forgotten.

"I am the children's father, I believe I should get the first feel," boasted Lucius.

"I am the children's grandfather," Cadmus said puffing out his chest. "I have seniority."

"Yeah, well I'm older than you both," said Darik. "I just don't want to feel them."

And while everyone else was fighting over who would touch Draco first, Celestial was reclining in her chair thinking. Amelia walked over to her and they both began to converse softly, over what only they know.

**Week Thirty**

"Why must we be outside to continue these confounded lessons?" Draco demanded as he scratched a patch of itchy skin on his elbow.

"Because that is where the wind is," Aemilia reminded. "And stop scratching!" She yelled and Draco looked up from the red patch of skin he was destroying with his already clipped nails.

"But it itches," he whined. "Why can't I use a spell on it again?"

"Because my Dragon," Aemilia said as she took his wand from his hand. "It would interfere with the growth of your children. Even performing a conception charm can be harmful. Why do you think Weasley's come out the way that they are?"

"Because they are the product of the god of plowing and the goddess of agriculture?" Draco asked innocently and Aemilia snorted.

"Now my Dragon, a boggart is about to attack you from the woods. You will have to push it back with the wind, no wandless magic. If you do I'm tripling your prenatal herbs and plants," Aemilia traveled a safe way back away from him and his menacing glare.

"Aemilia I still don't see why we have to do this outside," he whined. "Why can't I just call the wind inside the house? Why a boggart anyway, I'm not afraid of anything. My legs hurt and I didn't get much sleep last night. Aemilia! Aemilia, it's not coming and I can't stand much longer. Aemilia! Amelia, where is the boggart, where is the fucking—oops sorry children—bogar—"

There it was, in the form of none other than Harry Potter. He was saying something but Draco didn't care to listen. He didn't need to, just the sight of that green eyed irrumator made him angry.

"HOW DARE YOU POTTER!" He yelled as his eyes the storm in his eyes began to brew. "HOW DARE YOU!" He screamed and a gust of wind blew the boggart and a couple of the trees back into the woods where they came from.

"Hm," came Aemilia's voice floating over to him. "Lets hope you never run into him again…come on My Dragon. It's time for a snack."

**Week 37 **

**Monday July 22, 2003**

**Hogwarts**

It had been about nine months since Draco left him. Nine, and Harry's life had been steadily going down hill. Nothing had any meaning anymore, and the only thing that he wanted to happen was for this war to be over. This war that separated him from his Draco.

Only Luna knew what he was feeling. Ron and Hermione tried to understand, but it was hard to understand when they never knew whom it was in the first place that he was missing, and they had each other. Luna lost her father and she lost Neville—yet somehow she still was able to be herself and not change at all.

Harry? No, when Harry was upset the world knew he was upset. When Harry Potter felt like crying the sky would do the crying for him, when Harry Potter was angry the seas would stir and glasses would break. When Harry Potter was infuriated he could make the water in your body freeze. Only one person could save him from himself, and that one person was nowhere to be found.

"There is going to be an attack on July 31st," announced spy for the light Blaise Zabini.

Dumbledore looked wearier than usual at this announcement and all eyes turn to Harry who snorted.

"What?" He asked grinning in sordid amusement. "He has to attack somewhere on my birthday right? Somewhere big. So where is it?"

"He's going to attack every orphanage in Europe, and plan on attack at the ministry," Blaise said looking at Harry to monitor his reaction.

Harry's laughter stopped abruptly. Children. Voldemort was going to go after orphaned children. Like Harry. Like Himself.

"The bastard," he hissed and Harry's hands began to tremble once again.

"For the attack on the ministry we will need everyone," Dumbledore said and Harry exploded.

"What about the orphanages!" He demanded slamming his fists onto Dumbledore's desk.

"Harry these attacks on orphanages are obviously a decoy," Hermione explained gently as she pulled him back into his chair. "He is trying to get us to split our people so that we will be less armed," Harry looked at Hermione shocked.

"But—but Herm—the children," he protested weakly and he heard Dumbledore sigh.

"As sorry as I am to say it Harry, Hermione is right. Hermione, you will lead Squadron Five with Ron as co. Leonard, lead Squadron Nine, pick your own co. Luna, lead the Special Squadron. The rest of you will come with me—"

"Wait, just wait a fucking minute where am I?" Demanded Harry.

"Harry—" Dumbledore began to explain gently once again but Zabini cut him off.

"Potter you have been a liability for a couple of months now. You have been nearly hit with the killing curse three times—taking one of our member down trying to protect you and two of them are completely incapacitated protecting you from deadly spells."

Snape—Severus. Remus. Neville. Anger. "I didn't ask them to jump in front of anything for me!" Harry yelled.

"No, you didn't Harry," came a steely non-dreamy voice from the left of the room near the window. Harry turned and flinched when he met Luna's eyes. Neville. Luna lost Neville because Neville decided to take a spell. For him. "But they did it anyway and not just for you. But for the sake of the Wizarding World because they believed that you were their last hope."

Harry did not miss the way Luna worded her statement, and what she said hit him harder than anything he had felt in a long time. Part of him felt anguish, all he wanted to do was cry—and the other side of him decided that anger was best. Because anger didn't hurt as much. So true to himself, Harry Potter snarled at Dumbledore and stormed out of his office.

He began to head to his rooms near Gryffindor Tower, but made a detour instead and went to the Owerly. He began to head toward Hedwig but something made him stop. His white snowy owl was known everywhere. It would be good to use something else, but what?

A school owl was out of the question. Then he saw it, sitting there as if its owner had never left. An Eagle Owl.

"Austin," he whispered and he owl looked at him as if he were mouse dung through one eye. He had not seen Austin since Pansy had forwarded him the letter, he had assumed the bird had flown the coop so to speak—off to find his owner but here he was in all his glory.

He crept up to the bird, half expecting him to come flying at him with talons raised but the bird didn't even blink an eye at him. Actually he opened both of his eyes and stared Harry his eyes. Green, white and black met yellow, blue and black.

"I'm sorry Austin," Harry whispered. For some odd reason it felt as if he was accusing him making his owner leave. "I never wanted him to go, but I didn't know how much I needed him…but he left me. I didn't do anything wrong, he just up and left. Not my fault," Harry muttered. "It's not my fault."

Austin broke the contact, shook his owl head, and held out his leg for a letter. Harry hastily summoned a piece of paper and quill and squibbled a quick coded note.

_Dear Thoughts of Love,_

_I was writing you to see where the best place for me to adopt children would be. A mutual lisping friend of ours convinced me that it would be best if I adopted a child—and I knew that you would know just the perfect place._

_From,_

_Secret lover of Dragons_

"Send this to Thoughts of Love," he whispered and watched as Austin flew off into the setting sun.

**Realm of Malfoy's **

"Aemilia?" Draco muttered from his spot reclining on the couch. He had a wet cloth over his forehead and a raving fever.

"Yes my Dragon?" She asked as she checked on his fever.

"Tell me about how things were when you lived," Draco said as he turned away from her hands on his head. He didn't want to be fussed over.

"Oh—well," you could tell she was shocked by the question. "I was alive for the Pax Romana," she said with a wistful look on her face and Draco knew at once how much she loved it. "The Pax Romana was a time of peace. I was a Malfoi so of course I lived long. I lived for the beginning of the Early Roman Empire and the end of the Late Roman Republic." She smiled as she took her place back in her chair. "Julius Caesar was a such a wonderful man. I would have made him my husband, if I wasn't already married. And Octavian! Oh such a polite young man. He was sick as a child though, I worried about him—but he pulled through."

She pulled out her wand and began to make shimmering pictures in the air. "Julius Caesar was such a strong man. He knew what he wanted and how to get it, and he was a wonderful leader. He knew what was best for us all, and Octavian, a wonderful leader and person. Kind, but not overly so. As a young boy he had a silly side, but when he chose to get serious—he was the greatest."

Draco fell a sleep smiling, dreaming of life in a toga with two of the greatest men in history.

**Week 39 **

**Early Morning**

Draco wished they would stop staring. It was annoying, but if he could stare then he would be doing so. He dearly wished that Aemilia had not bound him to the bed with his legs wide open.

"He has a—" Lucius said awed and Draco felt a finger poke it. It sent a delightful shiver down his spine.

"Hey!" Draco yelled disgusted by the fact that his father had touched him down there. "Careful where your hands go."

"Just because a Malfoi can get pregnant does not mean he will get female organs, that is what Celestial said the first time my boy was pregnant," Aemilia said as she examined him. "Every other baby had to be cut out, but why are you different?"

Draco's breathing hitched as he felt a deep contraction in his stomach. "Oh shit," he muttered. "I'm contracting."

"What?" Darik asked shocked.

"I'm contracting dammit! That was a contraction. Cut me open quick! It's starting!" Draco was getting frantic. He didn't want children if it meant going through what all them women went through. He wanted his dick back, it was like having a missing limb, he knew it wasn't there but he still thought it was there.

Aemilia stared at him for a long time before shaking her head negative. "No, Draco. I'm sorry. If you are meant to be the first man to experience childbirth," she raised her hands in a submissive gesture. "So be it,"

"What in the hell do you mean so be it! I don't want this to happen dammit! Get it out of me now! I don't want them!"

**July 31st, 2003**

11:00:00 PM

Harry's contact had understood everything in the letter, even about the lisping friend, and was willing to help in exchange for something else. Harry gave her the information that Dumbledore was going to the ministry. Nothing more, nothing less.

Now as he paced in the tunnels of the For The Children Orphanage he wondered if she had given him the right information. He had warned all of the other orphanages to evacuate, using well placed Memory Charms and a couple of costumes. However, this Orphanage refused to evacuate no matter what. Even though they had the most convenient escape route, they still refused to leave.

So Harry did all he could. He placed up the strongest wards he could, and told all the children he could see where the escape tunnels were. However, Harry was getting the horrible feeling of Déj vu. Like he had been there before, or what he was listening to was oddly familiar. Closing his eyes Harry listened. There it was coming from his left, deeper into the tunnels. Slowly creeping Harry drew his wand and inched deeper into the tunnel. He heard parseltongue and his grip on his wand tightened.

"_He isss on the way masster,"_ came a feminine hiss.

"_I know Asha, but there is nothing I can do. He knew exactly what he was doing when he put me in the orphanage. If it was not for the visits of Lucius Malfoy I would know nothing of the Wizarding World. I don't even have a wand…"_ A male voice hissed back.

"_Such a disgrace, you must deal with him young master," hissed a regal voice._

"_Send the twerp to rid the world of Voldeshorts? Nah, what you need to do is send me Ambrocio,"_ came a spunky hiss.

"_Right. Me send an idiot,"_ Ambrocio hissed back and Harry could tell he was annoyed. What was going on here? Who was this boy?

"_Not like I need your permission anyway,_" snapped the spunky voice.

"_Gunnar, Ambrocio, stop this instant,"_ Asha, the female snapped._ "We must get young massster out of here before he father can get his hands on him and corrupt him."_

Father? What the hell…

Harry stepped from around the corner and his eyes met a very confusing sight. It was a boy, with his back to him, talking to what appeared to be three snakes.

"Ahem," Harry cleared his throat his wand trained on the boy. "Would you care to explain what is going on here?"

The boy whipped around so quickly Harry wondered if he got whiplash. Looking at him Harry fought down a gasp. He looked exactly like Voldemort when he was fifteen in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled and he watched as the boy dropped like a match. As he began to walk over to the boy when he got a look at the three snakes the boy was talking too. His breath hitched. They were guardian snakes. One was completely gold, with brown eyes. She was about thirty six inches long, with majestic gold and brown wings on her back. Her eyes narrowed at him, but she did not bite. She slithered over to the boy and hissed, "_Life."_ The boy was bathed he a golden glow.

The next one was about forty eight inches long and silver with black eyes, and silver and black wings. His eyes were black as well. He seemingly sneered at Harry and made his way next to the boy where he hissed, _"Immortal."_ And the golden glow was changed to a silver hue. His wings were slightly larger than that of the female.

The green one was about the same size as the silver one with dark green and dark blue wings and dark blue eyes. He snapped his jaw at Harry before he glided over to the boy and hissed, _"Battle."_

Harry watched in horror as the boy rose, seemingly floating on air, and began to speak. "I would advise you not to try that again," he said in a deep throaty voice. "Anything you throw at me Asha—" he gestured to the golden guardian who took her place at his feet. "will revive me from. Ambrocio—" he gestured to the silver guardian who flew to his right shoulder. "will make me immune to, and Gunnar—" the green dragon flew to his left shoulder. "will make me able to use in battle."

"You have Guardian Snakes," Harry said confused. He had just made a horrible mistake. Only the purest of heart with pure intentions could have guardian snakes. He stated this fact out loud and the boy nodded.

"You know your snakes," he said approvingly. "Not what I would expect from The Gryffindor but—"

"Wait, how do you know?" Harry asked confused. He had grown out his hair, so his bangs would hang over his forehead.

"I can sense it. The power, the body and soul tainted with darkness." The boy shook his head. "My father's doing no doubt. I apologize for him," he said and Harry glared.

"Wait, your father is Voldemort," he cleared and the boy nodded.

"The Lord Voldemort?"

He nodded again.

"And you have a Pure Heart?" He demanded razing his wand again and the boy nodded weary.

"My name is Athanasius Charybdis Slytherin youngest heir to Slytherin, son of Tom Marvelo Riddle alias The Dark Lord Voldemort the heir of Slytherin," Athanasius said with a bow.

"_But don't call him that,"_ Asha. _"Call him Ince if you must refer to him. We do not like what his name means."_

"Asha I do not know why you insist upon hissing to people you know they cannot understand you," he muttered.

"_But he does!"_ She protested. _"I can see it in his eyes!"_

"No he does not—" Athanasius began but Harry cut him off.

"Yes I do, now explain to me why I should not be flinging curses right now," Harry demanded his wand still erect. "You are not making any sense. Voldemort went into hiding in 1981, on All Hallows Eve to be exact. He did not come back until 1995. You look to be about sixteen meaning you had to have been born during his dormant days."

"I was born in the year 1968. When Father lost his body, I was put into a dormant sleep by some spell he had used years ago. I did not age, I did not thing, I watched time run by right before my eyes, I stayed nine for fourteen years. Once he got his body back, I got mine back as well. He aged, I aged. I am now sixteen years old, and living as a Muggle in the same Orphanage that made my father hate Muggles. But while he hates them for what they do, all I feel is pity." Athanasius said sadly. "He wants someone to share his legacy with, and I feel in that I will disappoint."

"_Stop thinking of him as Athanasius!" _Yelled Asha. _"It irks us! We do not like it's meaning! He is Ince!"_

Harry frowned and fingered the crescent moon on his chain around his neck. This was large, this was epic. He needed Dumbledore, he needed Hermione, he needed Luna. He grabbed it and thought hard of Luna. While he did this he looked the boy up and down. While he did look like a splitting image of Riddle from The Chamber he could detect some subtle differences. His hair was a thicker, richer shade of black and his eyes were amethyst.

"Whose your mom?" Harry demanded as he closed his eyes and thought of Luna even harder. He didn't want to do something he would ultimately regret and if the boy was going to say who he thought he was going to say…

"I'm not sure. But I believe it is Bellatrix Lestrange," at once Harry's hand began shaking and his eyes got a strange glint.

"Wrong answer," he whispered. "Wrong answer."

"So I am to be punished for the crimes of my fathers?" Athanasius asked lightly. "I am to be stereotyped that since my father is The Creator of The Death Eaters and my mother is The Death Eater, I want to be one too? Because I was put in the same environment of my father, I will be just like him? Because I am abused by Muggles and treated like I am nothing but a freak—I must make them feel the same way I feel? I must torture them and hear them scream as they have made me scream so many times before? Is that it Harry Potter, is that what you think of me?"

"No," Harry gulped. He was making him feel bad. He felt wrong, dirty somehow.

"Good, because I don't. I don't enjoy the sounds of my own screams and I don't enjoy the sounds of others. I don't enjoy others pain and I don't enjoy my own. If I don't want to see others in pain why would I want to see my own?" He demanded and Harry clutched at Luna's pendant even tighter. Why wasn't she coming? He knew she wasn't hurt, or dead, it would have let him know. Was she ignoring him?

"I am weary Harry Potter," he muttered and then his amethyst eyes glazed over. Harry knew at once that he was having a vision. His body began to convulse and he fell to his knees. "I am weary," Athanasius said again as his three Guardian Snakes moved into a circle around him. "I am sick of death, and screams and I am sick of blood. Which is what my father puts me through every night—" his eyes glazed over slightly.

"And is what is about to happen in thirty seconds in the orphanage upstairs," he said in a void voice and then broke into a run through the tunnels, back to the house with Harry at his heels.

**-oOo-**

"Hee-hee-whoo-hee-hee-whoo,"

"That's it My Dragon, keep breathing."

"IT HURTS!" Draco yelled as he felt another contraction go through. He felt as if his insides were being compacted into the size of a raisin and then expanded just to be compacted again. "I'LL KILL HIM FOR DOING THIS TO ME! I AM NEVER HAVING ANOTHER CHILD AGAIN!" Draco screamed as he clutched his father's hand.

"Draco!" His father panicked. "Let me go," he yelled as his son squeezed the life from his hand.

"AHHHHHH," Draco yelled as another contraction hit.

"Let me go," Lucius protested weakly as he fell to his knees.

"It's time now My Dragon—PUSH!"

**-oOo-**

"Harry keeps calling me," Luna yelled from the battle she was in with Dean, Seamus, Cho, Adrian, Ron and Hermione. Her pendant was literally burning her skin. Harry needed her.

"Luna leave him!" Hermione yelled. "He can take care of himself. We have to stop these Death Eaters from getting what they want here Luna. Plus, he is not even on a mission right now."

Luna bit her cheek about Harry's secret mission, but listened to her commander. _'Harry please be safe,'_ were her quickly fleeting thoughts as she concentrated on the battle at hand.

**-oOo-**

"_We have to hold these Death Eater's off!"_ Harry hissed as the children ran through the tunnels behind him. In all actuality, it was not thirty seconds, more like two minutes. Which was good for him.

"_The only spell I know is stupefy!"_ Athanasius hissed back and then was hit with a Cutting Hex. Harry watched as he went down and his guardians did their thing.

"Stupefy! Stupefy! Impedimenta!" Harry yelled and cursed as his spells hit one person at a time. Athanasius was up and revived by his Guardians and was using an impressive combination of the cutting curse and then the Stunning Spell.

"_I'm about to do a shield spell, it is advanced though so watch me and have Gunnar ready!" _Harry hissed and gripped his wand tightly.

"Protogo Orbis!" He yelled a large bubble shield was around him and Athanasius. He could tell the teenager was slightly shocked but recovered quickly and began to throw spells with a vengeance. It was then Harry realized that he was using his hands and fingers, he didn't have a wand. Torn between shock and awe Harry's shield began to fail and as soon as his fell Athanasius had another one up.

Harry took a deep breath and hoped Luna was right when she said this spell would work for him. Closing his eyes he waved his wand around his head before pointing it in the general direction of the Death Eaters.

"Gelomnis Death Eaters," he yelled and every single person in the room with the dark mark was frozen.

Athanasius dropped his shield abruptly. "Everyone leave now! I'm serious, if you don't leave my pets will bite you."

"What do you mean?" Asked one boy about his age with blonde hair. "That dude froze all the bad guys."

"Maybe," Harry muttered as he lit a cigarette. "But the biggest Bad Guy is coming," he took a puff and then finally realized that they were just standing there.

"WHAT IN THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" He demanded and then they began to scatter. But he knew it was not because of his yell. No it was because of apparition behind him. Harry turned with a large smile on his face, his wand in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"Hi Tom!"

**-oOo-**

Under Luna's shirt the lightning pendant began to glow green. Harry was near Voldemort.

"Shit," she cursed from her hiding spot.

"Dean, Seamus, Harry is with Voldemort!"

"Are you serious?" grunted the Irish boy. "So we have been doing this for nothing?"

"Yes! This was the decoy, the real thing was the orphanages!" Luna yelled and Dean looked ready to faint.

"Where in the hell are Ron and Hermione?" Demanded Luna. "Or Dumbledore? Someone with some damn authority."

"Without Harry here and his damn Voldemort magnetic attraction, they went to what they thought he was after," Seamus said and Dean nodded his agreement.

"When I get them in my claws I am going to pull a Harry fit," she hissed and Dean and Seamus both shuddered.

**-oOo-**

"_PUSH! Dammit Draco, push! If you want this to be over you have to get the first child out."_

"_Fuck! Athanasius get these kids out of here!"_

"**_Look there's Dumbledore! We have to get to him!"_**

"_We have the head Draco come on! Push!"_

"_Oh no! Athanasius get that little boy! Voldemort is about to cast The Killing Curse!"_

"**_Dumbledore I'm leaving, Harry is with Voldemort!"_**

"_PUSH DRACO PUSH!"_

"_HARRY! I CAN'T GET TO HIM!"_

"**_Harry! No! Don't Do it Harry—NOOO!"_**

"_HE'S ALMOST HERE DRACO! PUSH!" "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"_HARRY!"_

"**_HARRRRYYY!"_**

"_He's limp. He has no pulse,"_

**_-_oOoOoOo-**

On Wednesday July 31st, 2003 at 11:56:35 Harry Potter was hit with The Killing Curse while trying to protect a little orphaned child who had been trampled by others trying to escape.

And on Wednesday July 31st, 2003 at 11:56:35 the first born child of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter was born dead. The child that would have been Julius Gaius Potter-Malfoy.


End file.
